


Pinky Swear

by taikodrum (taiko)



Series: Childhood Friends [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Childhood Friends, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taiko/pseuds/taikodrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you have any secrets you feel like sharing, I’m open and I won’t tell it to anyone else."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinky Swear

_Tick tock tick tock._

Ogiwara stared at the digital clock sitting on top of the drawer, watching the minutes go by. A yawn escaped him and his arms stretched out a bit, before dropping his head back on the bed. “What’s taking Kuroko so long?" he muttered.

That morning, Kuroko had just left to do an errand and the one who greeted him was the grandmother, Teru-obaachan. She asked him to wait at her grandson’s room while she prepared some snack. It wasn’t the first time he visited so excused himself, went up the stairs, and walked through the hallway until he reached the door at the end.

Ten minutes had passed and still no Kuroko.

Maybe he could pass sometime if he could find something to read from the short, open bookshelf. It seemed to be the only safe place where he could browse through stuff without asking permission. But even after scanning the books, nothing piqued his interest. Most of them were mystery books and not a single manga among them. Desperate to distract himself, he looked behind the shelf, hoping that he would find something more interesting.

And he did find one.

A baby blue book, though it didn’t seem to have fallen off. The bookshelf was centimeters away from the wall with the book in between—as if someone had inserted it there.

Ogiwara could only blink in confusion. Why would Kuroko do that?

He pulled it out and opened the book to erase the confusion, only to have his eyes bulge out and mouth hang open.

Watermelon prints, pink ribbons, rabbit ears, cow suit, sailor uniform, Santa costume, ballet dancer outfit, frilly dress… Flipping through the pages, he saw more and more of a blue haired toddler in different kinds of outfit. What was he looking at? A photo album? It was more like a baby fashion collection. But the question he wanted to ask was, “Who’s the toddler?"

Could it be Kuroko’s sister? He met the entire family—the parents and the grandmother—but no sister. Although he had to admit, the clothes suit the kid. Closing the book, he only noticed the words marked on the cover.

_Tecchan._

The door opened and left him no time to react.

"Sorry I took so long Ogiwara-kun," Kuroko apologized, stepping through the door but abruptly stopped when sky blue eyes laid on the innocent book on Ogiwara’s hands. His skin turned paler than the usual.

The awkward silence that came next made Ogiwara nervous. He had the right to be because he just found something that he shouldn’t have.

Scratching his head, Ogiwara gave a sheepish smile. “H-Hey, Kuroko. About this… I mean, it was an accident—Not really an accident but yeah, something like that… But we can pretend that I didn’t see anything."

"Ogiwara-kun," Kuroko started, his voice so that Ogiwara almost missed it. He didn’t even realize that the other was now sitting next to him. Hesitant blue eyes darted from him to the album on his hands. “Do you promise not to laugh?"

But Kuroko didn’t wait for a response.

"My mother… She loved dressing me up when I was younger and took pictures of me. I hid them because she keeps showing them off to visitors and friends. So…"

Ogiwara could sense how uncomfortable the smaller boy was but managed to gather the courage to say them. Guilty for putting Kuroko in that situation, he squeezed his eyes shut, stood up, and exclaimed,  _"I peed on my bed until the fourth grade!"_

Blue eyes blinked at him owlishly, confusion written on his face.

Blood rushed up to Ogiwara’s face. He couldn’t believe he just said that but… this was for Kuroko.

"You told me an embarrassing secret so I told you mine," he explained.

Kuroko stared, dumbfounded at first, before chuckling. “Ogiwara-kun is Ogiwara-kun after all."

"Eh?" It was now Ogiwara’s turn to be confused.

"I was afraid at first that you might laugh or be disgusted now that you found out. But then I told myself, ‘Ogiwara-kun isn’t that kind of person.’ I’m glad." Kuroko then smiled. “Thank you."

Ogiwara gave a toothy grin, happy that his friend came back to his usual self. “That’s what friends do."

He settled back down and looked Kuroko in the eye. “If you have any secrets you feel like sharing, I’m open and I won’t tell it to anyone else."

"That same goes with Ogiwara-kun," Kuroko added.

"And to make it official…" Ogiwara held out his pinky finger. No words needed and Kuroko entwined it with his, the two shaking it together.

"Tecchan, Shige-kun!" An old woman’s voice interrupted them. “The snacks are ready!"

"All right!" Ogiwara leapt on his feet in excitment. “Oh by the way, Kuroko."

The pale boy wordlessly stood up and turned to his friend.

"Those outfits suit you!" Ogiwara said, grinning with a thumbs up and he was out.

He never got to see the blush that decorated Kuroko’s cheeks.


End file.
